Super Mario Kart
Super Mario Kart is the first video game in the ''Mario Kart'' series, made for the Super Nintendo Entertainment System. Players race go-karts as one of eight characters from the Super Mario series. Gameplay Super Mario Kart can be played by one or two players. All gameplay uses a forced split screen view. In single player mode, the top displays the course, while the bottom screen can either display a rear-view mirror perspective, or an overhead view of the whole track, displaying where all the racers are currently. In multiplayer, the bottom screen is assigned to the second player's view. Controls * - Accelerate, Rocket Start * - Use items, stop item roulette * - Pause/Select * - Switch view * - Steer/Navigate menu * - Switch view * - Brake * / : Drift/jump Modes Single Player Modes Grand Prix The first single player mode is Grand Prix, in which one player races seven computer-controlled drivers. Engine classes of 50cc, 100cc, and 150cc are available (150cc is available upon acquiring gold in all the cups in 100cc). Larger engines result in faster vehicles and a greater level of difficulty. There are four cups to select: the Mushroom, Flower, Star, and Special Cups (100cc and 150cc only). Each cup consists of five tracks and the player must receive fourth place or better to advance to the next track. Places five through eight are given the "RANKED OUT" title. If the player ranks out three times, they will receive a Game Over. Time Trial The second mode is Time Trial, in which the player races through one track in an attempt to set a record for best lap time or course time. Multiplayer Modes Grand Prix The first multiplayer mode is Grand Prix, which plays just like the single player version, but with one less computer-controlled driver. In order to proceed to the next track only one player is required to rank in the top four. The first player will receive a Game Over if they rank out three times, and the other player continues alone. Match Race The second mode is Match Race, which is a one-on-one race on any track. Battle Mode In Battle Mode, two players choose from four levels specially designed for battle mode and try to pop the three balloons surrounding the other player with items such as Koopa shells or banana peels. The last player with balloons wins. Racers The eight available drivers can be classified by four attributes: top speed, steering, strength and acceleration: Tracks Super Mario Kart ''features twenty tracks total, divided into four cups of five each. Tracks with numbers are part of series, which means that all tracks with the same name but different numbers will have similar elements. Rainbow Road is the only one which does not have any numbers. Battle stages ''Super Mario Kart has four different battle stages. *Battle Course 1 (SNES) *Battle Course 2 (SNES) *Battle Course 3 (SNES) *Battle Course 4 (SNES) Items Items consist of both offensive and supportive types that are picked up when driving over a yellow ? block sitting on the track. The type of item received is generally dependent on the place the player is in with more powerful items such as stars and thunderbolts given when the player is further back. The exception to this is the CPU players that in some cases have an unlimited amount of a certain item such as Peach and Toads Poison Mushrooms or Mario and Luigi's infinite stars. Gallery Trivia *This game did not feature any unlockables other than the 150cc engine class and the Special Cup for the 100cc and 150cc classes. *In the Western manuals, the vehicle known as a kart was incorrectly spelled with a "C" when talking about the number of remaining karts which can decrease by one by restarting a race after giving up or placing 5th-8th. *In Mario Kart: Super Circuit all the tracks from Super Mario Kart can be unlocked. However they are known as "Extra Tracks" and the gameplay is the exact same as it normally is in Super Circuit. (The characters, items and graphics are still the same) *This is the only Mario Kart game where Donkey Kong and Wario do not appear as playable characters and this is also the only Mario Kart game in which that Donkey Kong Jr. is a playable character. *The Poison Mushroom that is used only by CPU-controlled Toadstool and Toad is not a true Poison Mushroom in most cases. Unlike other games, it shrinks the driver who hits it while at normal size, but enlarges the driver back to his/her normal size when small. It takes on more of the appearance of a Golden Mushroom with red spots than an actual Poison Mushroom that is indigo with a skull. *It features advanced graphics for the time thanks to its use of Mode 7 texture mapping. Media Category:Games Category:Home console games *